Proposal
by seriouslyandersson
Summary: A proposition. And it isn't even indecent, just insane.  Uber-Alt.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Though that matters none, cause this is an Uber which means I only use the physicality of two actresses, nothing else, nothing more. **

**For now this stands alone. One day I might return. **

* * *

"I have a proposition," I found myself saying aloud.

Blue eyes looked up at me from the spreadsheets she'd been reading. Her cold gaze maked me feel naked and vulnerable as the eyes slowly tracked over my face and body. She was arrogant enough to not care what kind of impression she made on me. Or perhaps that's the image she wanted me to buy into.

"A proposition?" she asked as she leaned back in her chair, her tone serious, but the faint smirk on her lips belying her amusement. _Do you really think you are that much better than me_, I silently asked myself.

"Marry me," tumbled across my lips. I threw it out there before I had a chance to doubt my own sanity, or words.

The smug look on her face was wiped away and for one unguarded moment she simply stared at me with her mouth literally wide open. The moment quickly passed and the arrogance was once again allowed to shield her features. "Excuse me?" she said as she got up. The leather in her office chair gently creaked as she moved it out of her way and took a few steps around the massive mahogany desk.

"You heard what I said," I replied with a determination I didn't know I possessed.

"I don't think I did, because from where I sat I thought you asked me to marry you," she said as she came to stand close to me, forcing me to look up at her towering form. I took one step closer to her, craning my neck even further, but needing to feel the power of domineering her personal space. By the small twitch to her eyes I could tell she wasn't happy about having me close enough to share my breath, something that in turn put the faintest of smiles on my lips.

I took a deep breath and briefly evaded my eyes before looking up at her again. "I did," I said. My voice low, the words seemingly floating between us.

She looked down at me for a few seconds before she threw her head back and laughed. The kind of laugh that sends chills down your spine and haunts your dreams for a very long time.

"Pray tell why I would do something as insane," she continued with an amused sneer that made her appear impossibly unattainable.

I sighed. This had been a last and insane resort in a situation I feared would get completely out of hand. To be honest as I stood there in her presence I really couldn't understand why I had even considered it, why it had even touched my conscious. I blame my sister for taking me to see _Romeo and Juliet_. Shakespeare always had an ability to put silly ideas in my head, ever since I had read _The Tempest_ and decided becoming an author seemed like a good idea. Don't ask me how that worked, it just did.

I looked up at her, taking a moment to truly study her sky blue eyes. I realised she really was beautiful, breathtakingly so. My eyes travelled down her face, the high cheekbones, the straight nose, full lips. Lips I saw form a firm line making me realise she actually grew uncomfortable under my scrutiny.

"Because I've had enough," I finally said as I looked back up into her eyes.

"Enough of what?" she asked as she took a step back from me. No doubt starting to worry about my weird behaviour. I know I would have been a lot more alarmed than she gave the impression of being, if some random woman whom I had never officially been introduced to stepped into my office and proposed marriage.

"This medieval feud between you and my father," I informed her.

"So you what, thought that a marriage would bring peace to the houses of Capulet and Montague?" she replied with another cold laugh. "You do know how that story ended don't you?" she asked me, her voice dripping with the metaphorical honey of a most condescending nature.

"Not quite," I paused internally once again blaming Shakespeare for indirectly putting me up to this. "I…," I began only to find myself speechless. "Or well I know how the story ends, it was that other part…I mean…"

"Why are you here?" she suddenly interrupted my mental flailing.

I looked over at her and asked myself that question once more. "Because you're tearing my family apart," I said before being able to censor myself. "Because I need to find a way to make this stop."

"If you are referring to my relationship with your father that will never change. He is a heartless bastard that deserves to burn in hell," she said and I was surprised at the vehemence in her voice.

"No, I don't think it ever will," I replied, honest sadness radiating off me.

"So?" she urged me on.

I looked at her again, trying to remember exactly what I had been thinking. Trying to come up with a way of describing it all to her. Explain to her why it would be a good idea.

As I studied her eyes, seeing the coldness, recognising something very familiar in her hard gaze. Realising she shared more with my father than this insane feud between them. Realising there is only one thing that would tempt my father, the suffering of a competitor.

"Because marrying me will destroy my father," I told her, selling her what she wanted while telling the honest truth.

Her left eyebrow arched, but her face showed no sign of emotion. She would be a dangerous poker player I silently mused. Probably the reason she is a dangerous business woman. The eyebrow quirksedonce more as if she was inaudibly urging me on.

I took her silent queue and continue, "He hates you as much as you hate him". Why is there so much hatred in this world of ours? Why waste energies on hate when love would be so much easier. "And homosexuality is the greatest of all sins in his eyes."

My eyes found the floor, unable to meet her powerful gaze as a wave of self-loathing briefly flashed through me, causing my stomach to churn and my heart to hurt.

"That explains nothing," she replied.

"No," I answered, this time meeting her eyes. "It's not an explanation, it's the reasons why you should and probably will accept my proposition."

She laughed, a cold sound sending shivers down my spine and goosebumps across my shoulder blades. "I am many things, but mad is not one of them," she stated as she return to her desk. She reached for the intercom, "My assistant will see you out".

I didn't want to plea with her. I would never submit myself to someone like her in that way, but I came close as her finger closed in on the button.

"Think about it," I simply said, trying to belittle the concern that raced through me. "Like you said, your hatred will never falter, and there is only one way of completely destroying my father." I made sure I have her full attention before adding, "I am that way".

l''l

"Damn, damn, damn and complete fuckery!" I mumbled to myself in the empty elevator. Why had I even gone there in the first place. Why had I even… "Double fuckery!" I said, this time somewhat louder as I punched my fist into the stainless steel covering the cart. "And the humiliation!" I groaned. "So screwed. So so so screwed."


End file.
